momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku
Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku, or EbiChu for short, are a group of idols from Stardust Promotion, the same company as Momoiro Clover Z and Minichia Bears. They are also known as King Of Gakugeeeekai. History 2009 EbiChu debuted on August 4, 2009 with only five members: Mayama Rika, Kanade Kanon, Mizuki, Miyazaki Reina and Uno Narumi. In October 2009 Anno Natsu and Yasumoto Ayaka joined. 2010 In February 2010, Kanon left the group and Yano Hinaki joined. On February 14, 2010, EbiChu released their first indie single, "Asu no Chime ga Narimashita" ("The Morning Chime Has Rung!"). The original CD cover features the six girls who sang on it, and a new jacket with the 12 girls from the TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2010 lineup was later used. On April 10, 2010 Hirota Aika joined, followed by Hoshina Mirei, Koike Rio, Suzuki Hirono and Matsuno Rina on May 22. On August 7, 2010 EbiChu's second indie single, "Ebizori Diamond!!", was released. Also on August 7 and 8, EbiChu performed at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2010. This 12 member lineup was solid until November 23, 2010, when Kashiwagi Hinata joined. 2011 In January 2011 Narumi left the group. "Chime!", a third indie single, was released on January 10. The group performed as special guests on Momoiro Clover's tour, which was filmed on April 10. On April 17, 2011 Hinaki left the group. EbiChu's first widely released single, "The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~" was released on April 27. This single also had a video filmed for it, EbiChu's first. On June 7 Rio left the group. On June 19, at a Tower Records event, Reina was selected as the first leader of Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku. Previously, they were simply numbered from 1 to 12, based on when they joined the group. On June 27, EbiChu's breakout single, "Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~", was released. The video featured a short horror comedy skit performed by Reina and Rika before the group performed the song. On August 27 and 28 EbiChu performed at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2011. On October 5, the single "Motto Hashire!!" was released, with the short version of the video posted on YouTube a few days before this. On December 26, 2011 Reina left the group. EbiChu's leader is now gone! 2012 Announced in late February 2012 was Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku's major label debut single from DefSTAR Records, "Karikeiyaku no Cinderella", to be released on May 5, 2012. 2013 they announced 5th single (currently untitled) to be released on November 20th EbiChu released their first album Chunin on 28 of July they announced a one man show on December 8 at Saitama Super Arena August 6th EbiChu was part of the 'Odaiba Gasshukoku' TV Fiji tour on the 12 of September it was announced that Ebisu will guest star in the movie 'King of apology' September 22 they will kick off a nation wide tour December 30, It was announced that Mizuki, Natsu Ano, and Hirono Suzuki will be leaving from the group on April 15. Members Current Members *01: Mizuki (瑞季), born on February 27, 1997 *03: Rika Mayama (真山りか), born on December 16, 1996 *04: Natsu Anno (杏野なつ), born on July 12, 1997 *05: Ayaka Yasumoto (安本彩花), June 27, 1998 *06: Aika Hirota (廣田あいか), born on January 31, 1999 *07: Mirei Hoshina (星名美怜), born on November 2, 1997 *08: Hirono Suzuki (鈴木裕乃), born on March 24, 1998 *09: Rina Matsuno (松野莉奈), born on July 16, 1998 *10: Hinata Kashiwagi (柏木ひなた), born on March 29, 1999 Former Members *Kanon (奏音) (Left the group in February 2010.) *02: Uno Narumi (宇野愛海), born on March 19, 1998 (Left the group in January 2011.) *07: Yano Hinaki (矢野妃菜喜), born on March 5, 1997 (Left the group on April 17, 2011.) *10: Koike Rio (小池梨緒), born on January 18, 1998 (Left the group on June 7, 2011.) *02: Miyazaki Reina (宮崎れいな), born on August 24, 1997 (Left the group on December 26, 2011.) Discography Indie Singles #2010.02.14 Asa no Chime ga Narimashita (朝のチャイムがなりました; "The Morning Chime Has Rung") #2010.08.07 Ebizori Diamond!! (えびぞりダイアモンド!!) #2011.02.10 Chime! (チャイム) #2011.04.27 The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~ (ザ・ティッシュ〜とまらない青春〜; "The Tissue ~Never Ending Youth~") #2011.07.27 Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~ (オーマイゴースト？～わたしが悪霊になっても～; "Oh My Ghost? ~Even If I Become A Ghost~") #2011.10.05 Motto Hashire!! (もっと走れっ!!; "Run Faster!!") Major Singles #2012.15.05 Karikeiyaku no Cinderella (仮契約のシンデレラ; "The Provisional Contract's Cinderella") #2012.08.29 Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee / Otona wa Wakatte Kurenai (Go! Go! Here We Go! ロック・リー / 大人はわかってくれない) #2013.01.16 Ume (梅, "Plum") #2013.6.05 Te wo Tsunagou/Kindan no Karma (手をつなごう / 禁断のカルマ, "Let's Hold Hands / Forbidden Karma) #2013.11.20 Mikakunin Chuugakusei X Digital Singles #2013.02.13 Sakura・Go Round (Anime ver.) (サクラ・ゴーラウンド(アニメver.); Cherry Tree Go Round) Albums Major Albums #2013.07.21 Chunin Mini-Albums 2013.03.31 EbiChu no Unit Album Sunplaza-ban (エビ中のユニットアルバム) 2013.03.31 EbiChu no Unit Album Seinenkan-ban (エビ中のユニットアルバム) Best Album #2012.11.21 Ebichū no Zeppan Best: Owaranai Seishun (エビ中の絶盤ベスト～おわらない青春～) Magazines Featured 2013 2013.07.04 Nikkei Entertainment 2013.07.10 Rolling Stone 2013.07.14 CD data 2013.07.16 KERA 2013.07.17 Weekly TV Guide 2013.07.20 SWITCH 2013.07.20 CD Journal 2013.07.22 Big Comic Spirits 2013.07.24 Monthly Television 2013.07.25 Dejimono Station 2013.07.31 Weekly Television 2013.08.01 Popteen 2013.08.05 idol decleration of seperate CD&DL data Nippon Vol.3 2013.08.08 Weekly Young Jump 2013.08.10 MARQUEE Vol 98 2013.08.25 Free Paper "TabiSche 2013.09.02 You colour Twin Tail 2013.09.17 THE NEW ERA BOOK FALL & WINTER 2013.09.24 Smart 2013.09.24 SKY! October issue of TV guide BS + CS 2013.09.24 SKY! October issue of TV guide PREMIUM 2013.09.25 Free Paper "Cinema Club" 2013.10.01 Monthly ENTAME 2013.10.02 Gravure The Television Vol. 30 2013.10.07 Top 11 Yell 2013.10.15 Kettle Vol. 15 2013.10.23 January issue UTB 2013.10.31 WE LOVE Pokémon 2Ver! 2013.11.07 catalog "haco.no.37" 2013.11.21 Young Jump No. 51 2013.11.22 B.L.T 2013.11.23 UTB Vol.218 2013.11.26 Kansai Walker 2013.12.09Stationery pride 2013.12.09 Manga 2014 2013.12.14 Kettle Vol. 16 2013.12.25 GOOD ROCKS vol.46 2014 2014.02.06 Haco No.38 Fimography Movie 2013 king of gomennasai DVD Concert DVD/ Blue Ray *2012.02.15 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku 1st One-Man LIVE DVD (「私立恵比寿中学 1stワンマンLIVE」DVD ) *2013.06.21 Ebichu no Eien ni Chugakusei (Kari) 1 *2013.06.21 Ebichu no Eien ni Chugakusei (Kari) 2 *2013.06.21 Ebichu no Eien ni Chugakusei (Kari) 3 *2013.06.21 Ebichu no Eien ni Chugakusei (Kari) 4 *2013.06.21 Ebichu no Eien ni Chugakusei (Kari) 5 *2013.09.24 EVERYTHING POINT *Ebichu Land! Vol.1 *[2013.11.29 Ebichu Land! Vol.2 *2014.01.31 Ebichu Land! Vol.3 *3014.03.28 Ebichu Land! Vol.4 Other *2012.12.26 Sashihara Rino Produce 1st Yubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Soukai~ {Associated act} *2012.12.12 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku – Ebichu no Eien ni Chuugakusei - {Limited sale December 12 2012 to March 13 2012} *2013.04.13 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Toshiwasure Dai Gakugeikai “Ebichu no Jungle Daiboken” (私立恵比寿中学年忘れ大学芸会「エビ中のジャングル大冒険」) *2013.06.26 Ebichu no Eien ni Chuugakusei (Kari) (エビ中の永遠に中学生（仮）) *2013.07.24 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku’s live Kuruizaki Ebi Road ~Owarinaki Shinkyuu~ (狂い咲きエビィーロード ～終わりなき進級～) *2013.12.04 Fami e n' DVD/ BD JKT& tokuten happyō! ! Photo book *- November 3B junior BOOK 2012 winter (TOKYO NEWS MOOK) *- July 3B junior BOOK 2013 summer - school life - (TOKYO NEWS MOOK) *- October Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Omoide Album Rinkan Gakkou Hen (TOKYO NEWS MOOK) Concerts *TBA hiritsu Ebisu Chūgaku 1st Concert ~Jaa Best Ten~ (私立恵比寿中学ファーストコンサート「じゃあ・ベストテン」) *2012.11.17 Gun★Mastar Fes (グンマスター・フェス) *2012.12.15 Shiritsu Ebisu Chūgaku Live at Nakano Sun Plaza (私立恵比寿中学 中野サンプラザ公演) *- 2013.01.12 Winter Def Star Gokujou Tour 2012-2013 ~King of Gakugeeeekai of Chuu of Life~ (ウィンターデフスター極上ツアー2012-2013 ～King of Gakugeeeekai of チュウ of Life～) *2013.04.31 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku will hold Kuruizaki Ebi Road ~Owari Naki Shinkyuu~ (狂い咲きエビィーロード ～終わりなき進級～) *- 2013.07.09 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Spring DefStar Tonden Tour 2013 ~Chance wa Ima Da! Kouunki ni Notte Yoikorasho~ Koigo no Special (私立恵比寿中学 スプリングデフスターとんでんツアー2013 ～チャンスは今だ！幸運期に乗ってよいこらしょ～ 今後のスケジュール) *2013.08.06 Mezamashi Live 2013 *2013.07.28 Family Ensoku *- 2013.11.17 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Autumn Defstar COMECOME Tour 2013 ~Deluxe・Jam・Jamboree・Neo~ *2013.12.08 TBA Concerts participated in *2012.08.23 HMV Nippon Juudan Idol Ranbu 2012 *2012.09.19 Clover Expo (クローバーExpo) *- 2013.01.06 Stardust Section 3 Matsuri 2013 (スタダ芸能3部祭り2013) Trivia TBA External Links official website Ameba Blog Recochoku records profile Twitter Ustream Category:Groups Category:2009 Debuts